Alluring Flames
by Anivy
Summary: After getting hurt in a demon attack, Lady finds herself in the home of the cold devil twin whom she thought to be long deceased. Inevitably, long pent up desires break free. VergilXLady, One-Shot, Explicit Sexual Content - Be warned.
**THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON! If you are above 18, please enjoy!**

 _Devil May Cry is an IP of Capcom, I do not own the characters, this work is a non-profit fan story and I make no money out of it.  
_

* * *

Overwhelming pain washed over Lady. She clutched her stomach, planting her arm over the deep gash wound where the claw of one of those damned hellspawns had hit her right in center. Damnit, you're stronger than this! How could you get hit by such a low ranking creature?  
She felt herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Demonic screams rang all around her, then her gun was being struck out of her arms, rendering her defenseless. A black horned figure towered over her, flashing a menacing grin while readying the last strike.  
This is the end.

Or so she thought as her eyelids closed, missing the blue flash that cleanly cut the limb off the demon that tried to hurt her. She slumped to the ground, barely noticing the deathly groans as they all were being slaughtered, one after the other. The demons foolishly attempted to make a run out of it, showing their back to their Reaper who swiftly executed every last one of them.  
Lady faintly remembered arms lifting her off the ground, and being held against something hard but soft at the same time. A new scent hit her, something she never smelt before, but not unpleasant at all. Then darkness.

When she slowly awoke from deep slumber, the first thing she noticed was the same smell, surrounding her completely. Is that a faint vanilla note she recognized? It was hidden behind a deep musk which she couldn't quite describe.  
A smile was drawn on her lips. She was enjoying that smell. Feeling around some more with her hands, Lady realized that she was probably lying on a bed. The covers were draped over her, wrapped her in soft and heavenly silk. She felt safe. But then she recalled the last moments before she went unconscious...

Wait, where am I? Lady opened her eyes, abruptly sitting up and immediately regretting it for she was met with a stinging pain in her abdomen.  
Right, that demon bastard. But then, why was she still alive?  
A single, gothic styled window was illuminating the room with sunlight. Lady looked down at herself.  
Gauze bandage was tightly wrapped around her belly. Whoever saved her must've tended her wounds. And also undressed her, leaving only her underwear.  
Fury was building inside of Lady.

With some difficulties regarding the pain level, she succeeded in getting her feet to the ground beside the giant four-poster bed she was lying on and slowly managed to stand up. She swore that she would find that demonic bastard and give him a full round in his own stomach.  
A pair of fluffy blue slippers was placed on the ground near her, additionally there was a long silken baby blue bathrobe draped over the bed table.  
That savior of hers at least seemed to be considerate.  
Luckily for her, the bedroom door was not locked. She opened it only a tiny bit at first, peeking into a dimly lit corridor. The furniture certainly had seen some better days, it all looked incredibly ancient. Old, black painted bookcases filled with tomes, the colors of their covers faded, a wooden chair, an almost burnt out candle...  
Lady carefully glided down the steps that led downstairs, the mahogany railing tightly gripped so that she wouldn't fall if another sting of pain hit her. A fireplace came into view, the flames were giving off a welcoming warmth. In midst of this living room was a dark brown, leathery armchair. A pile of books was stacked on the table besides it, along with a case which seemed to contain reading glasses. She was caught off guard by the royal blue coat which was neatly hung over the back of the comfy armchair.  
It can't be... Where are my guns?! The calm atmosphere gone, Lady was immediately put on edge. Fuck. I'm in his home. I have to get out of here before...

"I see you are already awake."

Lady whipped around fast, now staring at the man who just entered the room.  
He was wearing his iconic attire, sans coat. Holding a tray with what looked like a can of freshly brewed tea in his hands, he was sending Lady an indifferent glance. The half devil looked just as she remembered, maybe just a little bit older considering she hadn't seen him in a decade. He still resembled his twin to a T.  
"Vergil?... I thought you were rotting in hell after Dante defeated you on Mallet Island. "  
Said man didn't bother answering the indirect question and instead walked slowly towards Lady, setting the tray on the table in front of her.  
"I've made some green tea. Feel free to take a cup." His dark, smooth voice hold a tone that was as uninterested as ever, but not cold towards her.  
"Don't ignore what I've said devil. How are you still alive? And where are my-"  
"Your guns are safely stored, right here." Vergil opened a nearby drawer, carefully taking out Lady's beloved firearms and placing them on the table between them, sliding both guns towards her side. If Lady wasn't surprised enough, this took the icing. She could swiftly pick them up and shoot him before he would be able to respond. Did he underestimate her or was he so sure that she wouldn't fire at him immediately, after all he'd done?

"Wait... so you saved me? I... why?"

"Dinner is almost ready. Join me in 10 minutes if you want to. I'll put some clothes upstairs." He turned around and swiftly took the stairs to the bedroom, leaving her standing in the living room and thus making her incredibly mad.  
Vergil ignored her. Again. That cocky bastard.

Wearing an old, large shirt that Vergil got out of his closet was unarguably better than sitting at the table in just her underwear but... Lady couldn't hide the blush from creeping on her face every time her head dipped a bit lower and she inhaled some of his smell that was stuck in the black fabric of the shirt.  
Just before, as she was lying in bed, she realized she was feeling comforted by this arrogant half devils smell. This couldn't be happening.  
Vergil sat across the table, eating the freshly made baked salmon he had made for dinner, not taking in her presence at all.  
She didn't realize just how hungry she was until she took the first bite of salmon. Lady couldn't deny how good of a cook the twin was as she ate another spoonful of lukewarm potato salad with it.  
She never took the time to cook for herself at home. Always eating fast food in between missions, rarely visiting a good restaurant whenever a demon hunting session paid her well enough, or on the rare occasions that Dante paid back another wad of cash. On that note, when was the last time Dante cooked something for her while she visited Devil May Cry? Oh right. Never.  
Vergil's home looked like the complete opposite of Dante's shop. No Pizza cardboards and whiskey bottles lying everywhere, no posters of half naked women, but instead a clean two story house that was decorated like a castle of the old times with a large kitchen, a luxurious bedroom and a living room with a cozy fireplace.

They finished quickly, Lady helped clean up the dishes with a nod of thanks by Vergil, but no words were exchanged between them.  
Once all was done, Lady went back to the living quarters, getting her guns and looking at the rag that was left of the clothes she wore yesterday while hunting demons. Oh well, seems like I have to buy a new outfit... again.  
Occasionally she had to stop moving. The wound was still hurting her like mad. She tried to not make it obvious to the twin sitting in the armchair right next to her though. A feat she failed horribly at.  
"We need to take off the gauze, look at the wound and apply some new bandages for it to heal properly." Lady switched her gaze to Vergil, who was putting down the book he'd read and got up to stand by her side.  
"No, that's alright. I will do that myself once I'm back at my home." Lady tried to move away, only to be stopped by a firm hand shooting up to quickly take a hold of her right arm.  
"Don't be foolish. You shouldn't overstrain yourself. Stay." She wrung her arm out of Vergil's hold, glaring angrily at him.  
"Did I miss something? I thought you weren't interested in the well being of any 'weak' humans. So why now? I know what you think about me, so let me go!"  
His face was still expressionless, but his icy blue eyes showed a hint of annoyance through.  
"And letting you collapse on the street, just to be attacked by another demon to take your life away? I won't let the effort I made on saving you go to waste. You will stay Mary, even if I have to force you to."  
He did not just call her...

"Do NOT call me by that name." She stepped closer, pointing an angry finger at Vergil's face, adding to her demand.  
"I don't know why you know that name, nor do I care how you found out. My name is _Lady_. Don't ever dare to call me Mary again."

For a moment, Vergil was scanning her up and down, then rested his eyes on Lady's hateful expression.  
She had a fire in her mismatched eyes he'd never seen before. It stirred the devil inside of him. It was close to what he had seen yesterday, when he watched her battling those demons. He couldn't deny that her fighting spirit drew him closer to her and ultimately led him to step in and save this woman.  
Vergil felt his devil wanting to be let out, to meet her heated stare accordingly, basking in those flames of hers and make them his.  
"I will not call you by the ridiculous pet name my brother gave you. Your daddy problems do not concern me, _Mary_."  
Less than a second later, Lady already pulled the trigger and shot at Vergil, who dodged the bullet which was aimed at this forehead easily by moving his head to the side in less than a millisecond. How does he move so fast?  
Inhuman powers be damned.

The half devil scowled at her.  
"Too slow. Put your gun down before you regret it."  
He showed her a sly, dare she say, _sexy_ grin. Her eyes went wide. That look promised things she would've never expected him to show her.  
No, Vergil didn't mean it that way, did he? Lady felt her face heat up again. God, what's wrong with me?

She lowered her gun, turning away to save her from further embarrassment and hiding her now beet red face.  
"F...fine. I'll stay. But I won't share a bed with you!"

* * *

Lady woke up, sweating and out of breath. This has gone on for too long now.  
She was still at Vergil's place, sleeping in his bed while he took the couch downstairs. It was the fourth night in a row she woke up in the middle of the night after one and the same heated dream. She rubbed her eyes with both hands, trying to get those images out.  
No, I don't want this. I don't want HIM! It was the bed causing those dreams, it was the smell, it were those heated glances he sent Lady each and every day... She had to leave, soon, before she did something stupid. Fortunately, the wound had been healing nicely. She would be leaving the moment she was completely fine again.  
Right.

Her throat feeling dry, she got up and blindly tip toed out of the room, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water.  
She stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard faint music playing, coming from a room right next to the living room. Was Vergil awake, too?  
Lady sidled to the door, slightly leaning against it. It was the piano she had seen just yesterday while exploring the house some more.  
Lured by the beautiful tune, she gently opened the door and slipped inside.

Vergil was playing skillfully. She didn't recognize the song, but was caught in the current of emotion the melody transported.  
It sounded sad... but at the same time loving, almost hopeful. The half devil either has not noticed her yet, or decided not to interrupt his play.  
As he finished the last notes, she approached him quietly.  
"Enjoyed it?" Vergil turned to Lady, making room on the chair for her to sit on, which see accepted.  
"You play... lovely." She sent a small smile at him. Something she had done more frequently over the time spent with the twin. "Do you come here often, to play at night?"

"Yes. Whenever I have troubled sleep. It's calming."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Vergil stilled, getting tense in response to the question. Probably nightmares, Lady figured.  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. Didn't expect an answer either way." She leaned back as far as the small chair would let her and stared at the ceiling. "I've been haunted by nightmares for as long as I can remember. They show things I would rather want forget... but my brain wouldn't let me."

Of course. Vergil knew about what Arkham had done. Back when they made their twisted agreement, it was part of why he decided to work with this madman. It was a mistake, but his young mind didn't see it that way. It took years of torture in Mundus' confinement for Vergil to finally realize his faults.

"It's not only nightmares... I sometimes dream of the life we had before the dark lord Mundus attacked our family."  
Lady looked at Vergil in stunned silence.  
"The huge garden and countless flowers our mother had carefully raised and my brother and me playing in the midst of it. Mom scolding us afterwards for destroying her Chrysanthemums in our reckless game... "  
Immersed in happier memories, Lady couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Vergil's mouth forming a smile. A real, innocent, happy smile, one that even reached his eyes and made them almost sparkle in the candlelit room.  
She was baffled and must've shown it, for when Vergil looked at her his smile vanished immediately and was replaced with a slightly confused expression. Lady instantly wished his smile back.  
"What's wrong?"

"I uh... nothing." Lady cleared her throat. "You just... I've never seen you smile before. Not like this. I... like your smile."  
She blushed. Good job Lady. Totally not awkward and suggestive at all.  
An uncomfortable silence followed, thoughts racing through both of their minds. Finally, Vergil broke the tense atmosphere by sliding closer to Lady.  
Their eyes met, staring intently at each other. They were so close, Lady could smell the scent she learned to adore radiating off the half devil. The heat was rising again, but this time, she didn't avert her eyes.  
Whatever force made her strong enough to withstand his intense gaze which seemed to invade her innermost thoughts, him seeing right through Lady, it also made her wonder...  
what would happen if he just... moved a few inches closer...  
She couldn't help but focus in on his lips. He caught the meaning and did not hesitate any further.

It took just a small nibble on her lips and she was already lost, meeting the following kiss with fervor. They caressed each other gently at first, before Vergil took control and deepened the kiss, embracing her and holding Lady tightly to his frame. She accepted it, letting herself be led by the sinful and skilled hands of the devil.  
She was almost sitting on his lap now, lifting her hands and curling them tightly in his white locks, encouraging the male to go further, to devour her. Vergil explored her mouth with his tongue for which Lady replied with a muffled, but intense moan.  
After what felt like eternity they had to briefly stop for air, a lone string of saliva still connecting their lips. Before it had a chance to break off they already fell over each other again.  
Lady poured all her pent up desires, which she collected in her dreams those last few nights, into the kiss. She caught a brief glance of Vergil's eyes, which wore a darker shade and were brimmed with lust. He too must've bottled his feelings up for quite a while now.  
When he reached down and gently stroked her back, rolling up the shirt she wore to reach the skin beneath it, a shiver went through her frame.  
He sat up, Lady curling her legs around his waist as they still continued kissing while he carried her up the stairs, taking a break from time to time as he pressed her against a nearby wall, feeling her up some more and making her moan before continuing on to the bedroom.  
She knew where Vergil was taking her, but she didn't stop him, for she probably wanted this as much as he did, if not even more.

He laid Lady on the silken bed sheet much gentler than she anticipated, but then quickly towered over her, careful not to crush her under his weight.  
His kisses went lower, finding a spot on her neck that made her let out squeals of delight, a sound she, under any other circumstances, would be terribly embarrassed to let out.  
Vergil left small love bites in his trail further down, his hands caressing her sides and gliding over the gauze which was still tightly wrapped around her abdomen. He looked up to Lady. She gave him a small nod, silently telling him that she was fine and wanted to continue on, for which he sent another brief smile back at her which made her insides flutter.

Lady was an independent woman, that's what she regarded herself as. She always told herself that she needed no love in her life, the sole aim of revenge would carry her through life alone. But lying beneath Vergil as he tenderly slid his hands to her most sensitive places, she just now comprehended what she'd been missing all along.  
Easily leaning up, she made him stop for a brief moment as she took off her shirt. Lady went to do the same with her undergarments, but Vergil stopped her, instead using his hands to slide her pants down while caressing her tights with his slender fingers along the way.  
It felt wonderful... everything felt wonderful right now with Vergil.  
He dipped back down on her body, nipping and kissing every inch of her exposed skin, making her mewl and sigh in delight while her skin got marked with hickeys.

Something bugged her though. Lady clutched his vest, making her point clear to him.  
With a smirk he promptly discarded his upper garment, revealing his well trained body to her. Dreams couldn't top that.  
Licking her lips, she must've sent Vergil an absolutely sultry look. Lady reached up to him, exploring his muscled chest and abdomen.  
Some scars were marking Vergil's otherwise flawless skin, telling a wordless tale about the pain he received in the hands of Mundus. She kissed them in particular, even if those long healed wounds didn't need any tending she still wanted to show him her sympathy and maybe something more... Those sexy groans he emitted whenever she caressed an especially sensitive area weren't bad either.  
During her ministrations he ground up to her, making her gasp as the apparentness of his arousal was made clear to her.  
Vergil reached to the clasp of her bra and opened it swiftly, the cold air hitting her bare skin made her shiver, but she was quickly heated up again as the half devil descended on her with his mouth, licking and sucking her breasts and sensitive nipples. She moaned, pleasure spiking whenever he bit her skin tentatively and glided his tongue over the agitated area afterwards.  
Every action sent a tingle towards her lower areas. Lady needed this man. She needed him now.  
Leaning up, she laid her head on his shoulder, putting her hand over where his pants covered his maleness, rubbing while turning so that she could whisper directly in his ear.

"What are you waiting for? Make me yours... Vergil."

She purred out his name, feeling him tense up in response.  
He groaned hotly before he more than pounced her, throwing her off guard with how rough he suddenly grabbed her. His hand immediately went to her panties, sliding inside, using his pointer and middle finger to play with her love button.  
"Ah!" Lady's feet curled, her thighs trembling. Vergil's other hand stayed on her breast, squeezing and massaging.  
He never averted his gaze from Lady's eyes and she was equally caught. His half lidded, icy blue orbs seemed to glow in the dark room, filled with burning lust. She somehow knew that it was his inner devil showing through, trying to break free. A part of her wanted him to lose control. The fear and anticipation somehow turned her on even more.  
Vergil went back to her neck, biting down harder, almost drawing her blood. He unceremoniously ripped her last remaining piece of clothing off and plunged his fingers into her insides. Her back arched, she now let out a constant stream of moans, gripping his shoulders and letting his digits explore her wet core thoroughly, pulling and pushing, scissoring, preparing for something bigger and harder to enter her. He pushed his fingers upwards, hitting her where she derived the most pleasure from.  
All the while Vergil pulled down the zipper of his pants, discarding them with his shoes, throwing them across the room and not caring about where they landed. Lady looked down at him, letting out a hot sigh.  
The shorts he wore didn't hide his package nearly enough, a damp spot already forming at the front of the black silk. Her hands shot down, removing his shorts and freeing her prize. The head bobbed up, happy to be free from the tight confinement, taking in a darker shade of red in the cool air.  
Lady licked her lips again. He looked positively gorgeous in all his naked glory.  
Vergil trusted his fingers deeper, getting her out of her dazed state and instead mewling his name, her voice on the verge of begging him to finally claim her.

Vergil sat back to his knees, taking her with him and holding her body above him. She gripped his neck and shoulder, pressing their naked bodies firmly together, both letting out aroused pants and groans.  
He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing the head alongside her outer lips, teasing her clit and spreading precum along the engorged sex.  
"Vergil... ah! Please..." Lady pressed down, Vergil loosened his grip on her body and let her weight aid the motion while pushing upwards himself, sheathing his cock inside her in one single thrust.  
She let out a blissful moan, feeling her insides stretching for his girth. The half devil groaned, her hot, wet hole engulfing him completely, her cavern sucking him in deeper. He waited, sharing another slow, but passionate kiss with Lady before pulling himself out to slowly but deeply thrust inside again.  
She moved in accordance, enjoying the friction and the positively perverted wet squelching sounds coming from below. The heat engulfing their bodies was rising with every thrust. Lady fixed her gaze on his eyes, staring and reciprocating his lustful expression, moaning and silently asking him for more.

He pulled out, flipping her body with a surprised yelp from Lady, placing her on all fours in front of him before plunging into her pussy again.  
She let out a scream, followed by a string of incomprehensible noises as he started to thrust faster, a constant flow of her juices dripping from her sex onto the mattress below.  
She gripped the fabric below tightly, her whole body slightly forced forward every time their hips connected. Vergil fucked her rough, mercilessly and exactly how Lady wanted.  
Her body gave out under the immense pleasure racking through her frame, being held up only by the tight grip on her waist by the male dominating her, never stopping but instead gradually upping the pace with which he pounded her into the bed below.  
Her screams upped in altitude, Lady felt she wouldn't last this pace for long. Vergil too, was immersed in pleasure, his body tensing whenever she naturally gripped his cock tightly with her inner muscles, wanting to keep him inside.  
Growling, he leaned closer and over her back, briefly stopping his thrusting to grind against her innermost core. She lost her voice completely, pressing her hips against him and feeling his arms encase her, his mouth nipping at her earlobe.  
"You wanted me to claim you. And I will. You are mine now, _Mary_." The name she deemed to be erased, right in this moment felt so sinful coming from his lips.  
Her eyes rolled back, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as the devil picked up his pace again. She was lost.  
She sucked in air as the orgasm broke through, a violent shudder washing over her lithe frame. Vergil could feel her insides contracting around him, he let out more manly grunts and groans but didn't stop in his motion, instead fucking her through her climax, her girlcum lubricating him even more.  
Lady's moans didn't cease either. Her sensitive sex was still tingling with pleasure and Vergil's constant movements aided through her afterglow, therefore she soon was on her way to a second height.

He switched positions again, turning her to face him and placing her legs on his shoulders he was able to reach even deeper, his own moans now increasing in frequency as he felt his own orgasm slowly approaching.  
Drool escaped from Lady's mouth as she was ravaged thoroughly, her legs closing over Vergil's hips to keep him right where she wanted.  
"Vergil... ah, AH! In... side... ohh..."  
His movements became erratic as Lady reached her second climax with another cry of the twins name. She milked his cock as he reached his own, releasing a heavy load deep inside her as he ground against her again, some excess cum escaping her tight walls and running down her thighs, leaving a milky white trail mixed with sticky femcum in its wake.  
After catching some of his breath he leaned down, connecting their lips again as the last spasms of completion ran through him. Lady smiled in the kiss, Vergil following suit. There were no words needed between them, their actions spoke enough.  
Lady cuddled against him, reaching up and laying a kiss to his forehead. They laid there for a while, exchanging caresses and kisses.  
It was not until Lady realized that Vergil was still lodged deep inside her, not seeming to get flaccid at all that she threw a surprised look at him.  
There was his sexy grin again, fueling her innermost flames anew.  
"I've wanted you for quite a while now Mary. If I am to wholly claim you tonight, just a single time won't be enough, wouldn't you agree?"

They spent the night mostly awake, only taking brief naps before he mounted her again and again, releasing all their pent up desire and leaving her no chance to escape. Not that she wanted to, really.  
The next morning, Lady woke up in utter chaos. Their nightly activities had turned the bedroom upside down. Furniture was in disarray, clothes strewn across the floor, traces of sex on the matress, the floor, the walls... she flushed a brighter shade of red than ever before. The dark had hidden the mess from her but now... Fuck. The room smelled like sex.  
Vergil was not there, the window had been opened though, letting much needed fresh air inside. Lady covered herself in the large blanket, feeling sore from the ordeals of yesterday.  
Did that idiot have to be that rough? No, but you loved it, she told herself, and damned that inner voice to hell.  
Where did that leave their relationship? Was last night a simple one-night stand?  
No, his kisses and the things he said during sex told her otherwise. She couldn't deny it anymore. She... adored him. Love is such a strong word but... maybe.  
She needed more time with him to figure it out.  
Speaking of the devil, Vergil entered the bedroom just in that moment. He wore the old shirt she had worn just yesterday and his black shorts, the rest of his outfit probably still strewn somewhere across the floor.  
Seeing Lady covered up in bed he sent her a charming smile, one that she didn't know he was even capable of before.  
Shit. I've fallen.

Much to her surprise he brought a tray with breakfast along, placing it on the night stand. It all looked delicious.  
He gave her a good morning kiss before joining her under the covers, reaching to the side and giving Lady a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast.  
"Wow. Breakfast in bed? You spoil me already, and I don't even know where we both stand at right now."  
"Wherever you want us to be." Vergil took his own plate, both enjoying the hearty meal he made for them.  
She threw him a questioning look. "So... it's my choice?"  
He chuckled, placing his hand on her mouth, removing a piece of bacon that stuck to her upper lip which she didn't notice. You should be over that after yesterday's escapades Lady, stop blushing like a teenager!  
"I wouldn't force you to anything. But... I would like to try." He reached to the bed stand again, this time opening the drawer and taking out a magazine, which he handed to the demon huntress.  
"There's a new Opera being played in town. I would like to see it with you. Would you join me?"  
Lady set her plate on her lap, skimming through the description in the magazine.  
So a date it is. "Mhh... why not? It could be fun."


End file.
